


Xeno Biological Study

by HecatesKiss



Series: Earthbound Pleasures [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Awkward First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With brandy and chocolate in both their systems, neither man is entirely sober, but both are enough to consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xeno Biological Study

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing. Do not own Star Trek. Will return the characters I borrow relatively unharmed.  
> ~*~  
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014. 
> 
> Guys? I have no problem with download for PERSONAL use, aka a private copy for your e-reader. Zero problema! 
> 
> No, what really makes me see red and want to exterminate something or someone is when my stuff shows up outside of Ao3.

Jim invited the Vulcan into his small apartment with a slight smile, amused at the fact that the very proper man was listing slightly to the left. Of course, his shoulder kept brushing the right side of the hall, so he wasn’t going to say anything.

His residence was just off campus, within a five minute jog. He had noticed an eyebrow twitch when Jim had coded himself into the building. He had a pretty good idea of what the other man had been thinking. Jim shook his head. He’d tested out of first year courses, and with it the requirement to live on ‘Fleet campus. He toed his shoes off at the door, the way his Momma had taught him and tucked them neatly against the wall. Spock followed his example.

“Make yourself at home.” Jim called as he slipped into his bedroom and set his PADD down on the bedside table. He flicked an eye over his bed, grateful for the fact that his Mom had made him make his bed by the ‘regs’ since he was old enough to do so. That included changing the sheets every morning.

He quickly snagged the sleep pants he’d thrown over his chair that morning into the hamper which chimed, reminding him he needed to do laundry tomorrow. He shrugged out of his jacket and dropped the leather across the back of his chair.

Jim ducked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He’d noticed the Vulcan had only taken bites of the bread and chocolate, and figured the flavours of meat and cheese might not be palatable, if the other man even wanted to kiss. Jim brushed his teeth in either case. He set the brush down and flicked off the light as he stepped out.

Everything else was ‘shipshape’. Just the way his Momma had expected. He grinned for a moment at the command gold comforter embroidered with the Starfleet logo in black. It was something Kev had found him for his last birthday. He turned away from his bed and walked back out into the small living and dining space which was done in greens and blues, giving a soothing feel.

Spock was perusing his small collection of physical books. Jim smiled as the man carefully flipped through the pages of _Tactics and Tricks of the Twentieth Century_.

“I especially like the air combat sections. We can manage some of the same maneuvers in space. However, we can also manage some of the seabound ones as well. Our phaser banks are fixed, but allow for a full dynamic array should we need it to.”

“This is true. I did not --”

“I said make yourself at home, Spock. I had that out yesterday as a reference material. I have one for sea tactics as well. _Nelson’s Line Ahead and Naval Tactics_. Rather a nasty tactic to try in space, but I’ve seen the Vulcan Tactician V’aais use it successfully.” Jim stepped past the Vulcan, a finger brushing against the black material of his tunic as he slipped into the kitchen and pulled down a pair of glasses. He poured generous portions of the bright blue brandy and then dug into a cupboard.

“Knew I had those in here still. What’s your opinion of Betazed Chocolate?”

“Rather powerful. Something that is not oft consumed, a rare treat.”

“Oh good. I got friends out that way… have a pound of the dark stuff.” Jim set several of the squares onto a plate and pushed them across the counter along with one of the glasses of brandy. He nipped into one of the squares and closed his eyes for a moment. He’d nearly forgotten, Betazed Chocolate had aphrodisiac qualities.

He let the chocolate melt across his tongue and then took a sip of the brandy. The honey sweetness complimented the chocolate well. He hummed and opened his eyes in time to see the Vulcan lick his lips.

“Terrans typically invite others back to their domiciles for… intimate activities… unless I have misread this situation…” Spock trailed off. Jim watched the man blink and then blink again. He caught a sheen of green over the eyes and his breath caught.

“You are not mistaken. And I never knew vulcan’s second eyelid was green… pretty neat.” Jim’s head tipped as he stared unabashedly for a few moments. An arched brow rose higher.

“Most non-medical professionals that are not Vulcan are unaware of that fact.”

“My best friend is a doctor. I know some of the weirder Xeno Biology stuff. For example… did you know that Orion ladies have a pheromone in their saliva that translates even through standard barriers? Found _that_ one out the hard way. Never let an Orion lick you. It can be bad.” Jim twitched. Gaila hadn’t _meant_ to knock him unconscious, but it had startled both of them when he came to with one hell of a headache.

“That compound typically only reacts to one that isn’t psi-null.” Jim watched a brow arch again. 

“Yeah, surprised the hell out of both of us.” Jim shook his head. That had ended his little fling with the Orion before anything really happened. She was still a good friend though. “Well. If you want a look at my latest health check, it’s a week old.”

“I believe you would wish to see mine as well… if you wish to continue this?” A bit of the brandy slid down Spock’s throat. Jim nodded and gestured towards the dark blue couch. Spock picked up the plate and the drink and left his PADD on the counter.

Jim picked it up and requested the medical read out. He skimmed through it and grinned. The other man was clean. Jim handed the PADD back politely and watched as Spock did the same for his medical scans. He knew that he was clean as well.

“Is this acceptable?” Spock asked, dark eyes curious as he set his PADD aside on the small end table that held a red Beta fish.

“Yes. I’m open to just about everything. There are only two things I just request, don’t pin my arms and mental privacy.” Jim smiled, wondering what, if anything the Vulcan would want to try. As far as _he_ was aware, most Vulcans didn’t engage in casual fucks.

“Mental privacy I can provide. In fact, the i’gava brandy helps with that. It’s a psi-dampener. I have heard others describe the sensation as _fuzzy_ in feel.” Spock took a drink of the brandy and shook his head slightly.

“Huh. Does booze do anything weird with Vulcan anatomy?”

“The reason _booze_ doesn’t affect a Vulcan anatomy is because we run warmer, a higher body temperature necessitates a higher metabolism.”

“The booze burns up, but chocolate metabolised differently… Computer, raise ambient temperature by three degrees.” Jim set his glass of brandy firmly aside and leaned closer to the dark haired man.

“Do Vulcans like to kiss?”

“Not typically. Our skin is more sensitive. And we are touch telepaths.” Spock watched as Jim lifted and offered his hand.

“Let’s test how dimmed you are?” 

Spock placed his hand palm to palm with Jim’s. Jim watched the dark eyes dilate slightly even as the nictitating membrane flashed green for an instant. The Vulcan blinked. “I cannot sense your thoughts, however; I can sense emotions.”

“That’ll do.” Jim said, starting to slip his fingers free, mindful of the sensitivity. The vulcan tightened his grip for a moment, trailing his fingers over Jim’s. Jim felt lust jolt through his body before his fingers were freed.

“What limits?”

“Mental privacy. Anything else... I believe, you would say, is on the table?” Spock’s brow lifted as he shifted on the couch so that his back pressed against the arm. He stretched out his legs. Jim grinned.

“Can I… explore?” Jim asked. Spock nodded. Jim’s fingers slipped under the hem of the tunic. Spock stiffened slightly when fingertips came into contact with his stomach. Jim’s hands slid up. He managed to catch a glimpse of shock in the dark eyes. A small smile curled his lips up. Jim pushed the tunic up and off, Spock raising his hands and allowing the soft material to slide over his head and fall to the floor.

Jim let his gaze drift over the olive toned skin, fingers following the path his eyes took, brushing lightly against the join of neck and shoulder and tracing down an arm to pause on the top of the wrist. Jim bit his lip and forced himself to take a breath as the Vulcan shivered.

“Computer, raise ambient temperature by five point four degrees.” Spock blinked.

"I am comfortable with the temperature, Mr. Kirk." Jim noticed that Spock's fingers were pressed into the pale blue cushion, even as he frowned at hearing his last name. 

"You don't have to restrict yourself from touch, Mr Spock. Just don't pin my arms and we'll be good. And if we are doing this, it’s Jim." Jim murmured as he leaned in and dipped his head to skim his lips across the Vulcan's throat. He let his lips curve up as he catalogued the flicker of green across that dark gaze. Tongue darting out, Jim stole a quick sample of the taste of the other man's skin.

Heat and the faint tang of copper registered. He closed his eyes for a second, forcing himself to breathe. He then licked again. Spock shivered.

"My ears are particularly pressure sensitive if you were curious… Jim."

"May I?" I'm asked as he lifted his left hand. Spock shivered and nodded. Jim let the pads of his fingers skim along the delicate upward curve. He made note of the faint green flush at the tips and let his tongue trace along the edge. Spock jerked.

“Good?” Jim asked, pausing and pulling back.

“Pleasant.” Spock affirmed, his own fingers nimbly working at the buttons on the blue shirt Jim had worn to the bar. He shivered as the material was pushed back and incredibly warm lips fastened onto his throat. He stopped just long enough to wiggle out of the shirt and then returned to running his fingers along the other man’s chest.

“Relatively smooth. Supple. And so warm.” Jim bent his head again and trailed his mouth across the Vulcan’s chest, pausing on a darker nipple so that he could flick his tongue over it. He hummed when a hand slid into his hair and rested there.

“I have a higher body temperature than a Terran. And sparse body hair is a beneficial adaptation to my home planet.” The hand came out of his hair. A quick grab of both hands around his waist and tug later found Jim sprawled in the Vulcan’s lap. Green flashed again and Spock lowered his head. Jim sucked in a surprised breath before hot soft lips met his own.

They kissed slowly, learning. Spock tasted faintly of chocolate, brandy and a spice that was different from human. Jim cautiously poked his tongue into the Vulcan’s mouth, chasing that spicy taste. Spock made a noise. Jim began to pull back, but Spock leaned forward, keeping their mouths together.

They broke a scant inch apart to breathe, breaths mingling as they both regained their equilibrium. Spock blinked. “I can feel your body responding to the chemical signals that lead to sexual arousal.”

“Yeah. You are breathing a bit heavier, but… is this bad? Am I doing something wrong?”

“No. Jim, you are not… _doing something wrong_. Vulcans are capable of controlling the reaction of the nervous system. You are not feeling my enjoyment of this because I am suppressing it. You expressed an interest in xenobiology. Seeing as how I am technically a member of a species that is not Terran, I had supposed that you might --”

“Wait, you’re telling me, you aren’t hard because you are going to let me see you react? Okay, that’s hot. Kinda kinky, but hot.”

"So, my decision meets with your approval."

"Oh yeah." Jim said, easily climbing off the Vulcan's lap. He slipped to his knees and reached for Spock's black slacks. He helped the other man peel down both trousers and the simple blue briefs.

Spock spread his legs slightly, keeping his hands at his sides. Jim placed his own hands on the Vulcan's thighs.

Dark hair trailed from his flat stomach, curling into a dark thatch that drew Jim's attention. Jim blinked. Spock appeared to be lacking the typical genitalia. 

"Well... huh."

"As a survival trait, a Vulcan male's penile tissue is concealed in a sheath." Spock slid one of his hands to his groin and parted the hair. Jim's fingers slipped down to touch.

"Planet is a desert for the most part right?"

"That is correct."

"Well I doubt I'd want my bits exposed to a sun like what Vulcan revolves around. So everything is tucked under cover?" Jim traced his fingers through the coarse dark tangle and then startled, pulling his fingers back as the skin rippled slightly and something flushed a rich green peeked wetly from the opening that had resolved out of the thick cover of hair.

"Well, hello there." Jim murmured as Spock allowed his arousal to show. Jim watched the Vulcan's penis slide into the open air, thick and long as it rose from it's concealment. 

"The sheath keeps it moist. The way the hair grows conceals the line where the sheath folds away from the body."

Jim’s hand rose and then dropped back.

"You may touch me. You said you wanted to explore." Spock murmured. Jim let his fingertips brush the head, noticing the deep green organ had a double ridge on the glans and no foreskin. Pre-come oozed from the slit. Spock sucked in a breath.

"Too much?"

"Unexpected. Not unpleasant. Different."

Jim nodded and licked his lips as he lowered his head. His tongue flicked out and slid through the other man's essence. A moan worked from him as he catalogued the taste. 

Pepper, honey, and a bitter edge. He licked again to confirm that it was as good as he'd first thought. He blinked when a long fingered hand slipped between his mouth and what he was expecting would be a very tasty treat.

"Jim. If you take my erection into your mouth you will trigger in me a biological urge to be the top. A Vulcan female signals willingness to mate by taking the male's penile tissue into her mouth."

"So, me sucking you off is a good, surefire way to get screwed into the mattress?"

"Affirmative." Spock responded. Jim pushed Spock's fingers aside and slid his mouth down the length of the other man's cock. He felt the tissue swell a bit further and twitch. Jim sucked to see what reaction he could provoke.

"Highly pleasing." Spock responded. Fingers trailed through his hair. "Will you remove your remaining garments? I would see your aesthetically pleasing form."

Jim pulled himself off Spock's girth with a small swirl of his tongue before he pushed to his feet and stripped off his slacks and briefs.

His cock sprang free from it's confines and swayed slightly. Spock reached forward and glanced up, dark eyes meeting blue before his hand closed gently around thick flesh. Jim hummed as nimble fingers stroked along his length, becoming especially light as they passed over the foreskin and the slick glans that was already dripping with fluid.

Jim bit his lip when Spock lifted dampened fingers to his mouth and swiped his tongue over the marked digits. “Bitter but pleasant. Shall we move this to the floor?”

“Uh…”

“The couch, while a comfortable surface, will not be conducive to further activities.”

“Sure.” Jim said as Spock rose and stepped forward. He blinked when Spock slid easily to his knees on the deep green rug. Jim flinched when hands grazed his hips and that dark head dipped. He jolted when a nimble tongue dragged up, on the underside of his cock. Spock pulled back and green shimmered across his gaze again.

“You expressed your willingness to mate. I have returned the sentiment. Shall we continue like this?”

Jim blinked, gave himself a moment to process what was just said, and went to his knees. Jim pushed gently and Spock lay himself back on the rug. He slid down the olive toned skin, pressing brief kisses as he worked his mouth down to where he wanted to be. He latched on again, sucking carefully, tracing his tongue along the underside, tracing over the pair of ridges and swallowing when more pre-come leaked from the tip, reaction showing the Vulcan’s approval.

“I too desire to taste…” Jim looked up, grinned and repositioned himself so that he was on hands and knees, one knee on either side of Spock’s head. Jim’s hands were near Spock’s hips. He glanced down at the body laid out beneath him. The other man shifted his own position and lifted his head. Jim blinked when the Vulcan brought his legs together, but bent his head again, tongue flicking out.

“Lower yourself slightly. I can more than support your weight.” Spock instructed, hands coming up to grip Jim’s hips. Jim did as suggested, sliding his knees back, stretching his body out slightly. He growled and swallowed around the green bulk when he was sucked into the wet heat of Spock’s mouth.

Jim shuddered and twitched, hips shifting infinitesimally down. He checked the motion and groaned as an agile tongue traced across his length and then swirled around his head. He sucked in a way that he hoped was encouraging.

Spock pulled his mouth back and Jim shivered as that wonderful heat was withdrawn."If you wish to face sex... you will not injure me… I will not suffer hematoma from this."

It took Jim a few seconds to translate what Spock had just suggested. He lifted his head to respond. "You mean face fuck, Spock."

"Ah yes... thank you. I also do not gag." Jim jolted and hissed in a breath when he was swallowed and strong hands encouraged his hips to move. He pressed down gingerly. Warm fingers encouraged him to move. He pulled back and then bucked when the other man’s tongue swirled.  
Jim let his throat relax and dropped his head, groaning even as he bobbed his head up and down. He shivered and pressed his hips down. He pulled his head back up, not breaking suction, letting his tongue dart back and forth across a warmer spot. He pulled back to investigate the temperature differences he could feel.

Jim watched Spock give a full body shiver as the blond trailed a finger along a darker green vein that pulsed faintly. He smiled. The veins were warmer than the surrounding tissue. Spock’s hips rolled slightly. Jim returned to sucking. He was rewarded with another small flood of the Vulcan’s essence. He sucked again, hoping for more.

Jim made a noise in his throat when Spock’s hands suddenly pulled him tightly down and muscles clamped down on his cock. He forgot how to breathe as his orgasm triggered and he spilled himself down the Vulcan’s spasming throat.

Jim shifted to the side and let his shaking legs collapse. “Wow.”

“I will take that as a compliment.”

“You should. That… wow.” Jim managed before he licked his lips, caught the taste of Spock and lowered his head again. He growled when one of Spock’s hands interrupted his descent.

“I believe you will like what I am considering more. Though I find myself flattered you find my secretions pleasing.”

“What do you have in mind?” Jim asked, turning his head to meet the Vulcan’s gaze.

“You suggested earlier that you wished to be… screwed into the mattress?” Jim blinked and then grinned.

“All right. Need a hand up?” Jim asked, easily getting to his feet and offering his companion a hand. Spock pushed to his feet and gestured for Jim to precede him from the room. Jim snagged the bottle of brandy as he went by the kitchen counter.

* * *  
Jim crawled onto his bed, set the bottle on the table, and dug into his bedside drawer. He fished out the tube of medical grade lubricant and a small hand towel with a small smirk. Sometimes having a doctor best friend rocked. He rolled onto his back, dropping the tube next to his hip. He watched the Vulcan pause and survey the room. Jim’s eyes were drawn to the bobbing penis that jutted away from the other man’s body. He frowned for a brief moment.

“Jim?”

“Sorry something flickering through my brain. I've heard Vulcan’s referred to as 'ball less pricks'."

"Ah. That particular phrase refers to the fact that a Vulcan male's penile sheath appears to form a pseudo scrotum while the penis is erect. Testes in the Vulcan male are called _chenesi_. They are located below and to either side of where a Terran male's kidneys are. At the small of the back, close to the spine." Spock explained as he crawled onto the bed, between Jim's spread legs.

Jim waited for permission before he reached his hand between the other man's thighs. He trailed his fingers over the pouch, which at first glance did appear to be the Vulcan’s balls.

"The protected thing again. Are they sensitive to pressure?"

"The _chenesi_ are. It is a way to stimulate my responses. Place your hands on oh... yes. There." Spock’s back curved into the touch.

"I do hand to hand instruction. So I know my basic anatomy. Funny thing is...ohh. God." Jim trailed off as Spock grabbed and stroked Jim's reawakened erection.

Jim retaliated by pressing lightly on the spots that had caused Spock to break his speech. The Vulcan arched into the touch again and then bowed his head. Jim growled when Spock scooted closer. Jim dragged a hand up Spock’s back, tracing over muscle until he cupped the other man’s neck. He drew the Vulcan down into a human kiss and arched eagerly when Spock’s body blanketed his own.

Jim squirmed when Spock pressed his hips down, wanting the friction. He turned his face into the touch when Spock trailed a hand over his jaw. He sucked eagerly on the Vulcan’s fingers when they came near his mouth. Spock jerked and thrust against Jim.

“Pleasant.” Spock gasped out, green flush tinging his ears and along his throat. Jim sucked again and then moaned when those fingers were pulled away as Spock shifted and knelt up.

“Do you want me… to…. you know… because your fingers are so… oh… sensitive?” Jim arched as Spocks aforementioned fingers dipped behind his balls to press and rub at the small patch of skin between scrotum and the swell of his cheeks. Speech became secondary as Jim rode the jolt of pleasure.

Jim blinked and hummed as he heard the click of the tube of lubricant being opened. He found it strangely erotic as he watched the man spread the clear unscented liquid onto his digits and warm the liquid by rubbing his thumb back and forth across his fingers.

Jim pulled his knees to his chest and sighed as one of the long, slim fingers methodically applied the slick substance. Jim shivered as he watch green flicker repeatedly into and out of the other man’s gaze. The flicker of the second eyelid seemed to correspond with with each press of a finger into his body. Jim bit his lip.

Jim winced and stiffened when the second finger was introduced. Spock froze, fingers stilling. Green cloaked his gaze for a moment. Jim grabbed for Spock’s wrist as he felt the fingers start to slide backwards. He took a deep breath, pushed the air out, and took in another as he forced himself to relax. 

“It was not my intention to cause pain.” Jim nodded and didn’t release Spock’s wrist until the Vulcan met his gaze.

“In. It was just a shock., I was watching your face… not…” Jim swallowed and twitched as the fingers grazed over his prostate. “Oh yeah.”

“Medical journals say that a human male often finds pleasure when that bundle of nerves is stimulated.” Spock murmured and Jim nodded, His eyes slid closed as Spock’s fingers sliding back in brushed over that space again. Jim gasped. His eyes flew open. Spock’s head was tilted to the side, face a mask of intense concentration.

“I can sense your pleasure at my performing this action. It seems similar to when my _chenesi_ are manipulated.”

“Feels really, really good.” Jim panted. Spock nodded. Jim was pretty sure his eyes were going to cross permanently when those fingers slid into him again. Then those fingers twisted. His toes curled and he made a noise that he was pretty sure could be likened to a squeak.

“Yes, that was a squeak. And I beg your pardon, I’m reading again.” 

Jim reached for the bottle of brandy, took a shot directly from the bottle and passed it to Spock who took two long swallows, not even bothering to move his buried fingers. He passed the bottle back and Jim returned it to the bedside table.

Spock twisted his fingers and again Jim made that noise. Jim flushed.

“I find the noise...pleasing. Do not feel embarrassed on my account.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Jim knew he was red. He shifted and then sucked in a breath as Spock added a bit more from the tube and slid a third finger into him.

That set spikes of heat and light through his brain. He knew the noise he made at feeling that was undignified, but found he really didn’t _care_ as Spock repeated the motion. Thighs spasming from the jolt of pleasure, Jim groaned and wondered if begging would get him what he wanted any faster. He realized he was babbling when Spock responded to him.

“If you are certain.”

“Fuck certain. Now. God, Starfleet, and a black hole… now. Fuck.” Jim watched as green flickered rapidly over the dark gaze. Spock slicked himself and scooted forward, sliding Jim’s legs onto his shoulders.

Jim’s head dropped back against the pillow. He grit his teeth as Spock nudged into him. He knew to push against the intrusion and sucked in a shaking breath when Spock paused. He was glad of the pause, because it gave him a moment to catalogue how he felt.

Jim reached as Spock shifted so that his weight rested on his hands and pressed a bit further in. Fingers skimming along hot skin, Jim felt his breathing hitch as he was pressed nearly double. He tolerated it because it allowed Spock to sink completely into him. And he’d always enjoyed that feeling. His fingers found the points where the other man’s _chenesi_ were and he carefully dug his fingers into those twin points.

Spock moaned and his hips hitched. Jim repeated the gesture. Spock slid back and then sank deep. Jim sucked in a breath. “Okay. Good. So. Good. Yes. Harder.”

“I shall have to temper my reaction. Human’s are statistically more fragile as a species than Vulcans.” Spock muttered, slipping away and then forward again. Jim grunted an acknowledgement, coherent speech lost, and then twitched when Spock gripped one of his hands. A jolt of sensation rocked through him. He shivered slightly and Spock loosened his grip, obviously able to read the slight flicker of fear.

“I will endeavor to remember, Jim. My people show affection through touch. Meeting fingers, called the _ozh'esta_ , is an intimate gesture, it has been likened to kissing.” Spock curled all but his index and pointer fingers into a fist and then brushed those fingers against Jim’s. Jim felt a jolt of lust go through him.

“Oh. That’s all right. That works. Does that feel…” Jim trailed off and brushed his fingers against Spock’s and the Vulcan jerked. Jim smiled. Spock rocked his hips forward, sheathing himself fully. He shuddered with Spock and brushed his fingers against Spock’s again. White teeth bit down on green tinged lips as Spock pulled back. Jim forgot how to breathe when the nictitating membrane fixed over the eyes of his lover and the man pressed sharply forward.

Jim lost himself in the brushes of fingers, the press of the thick green member scraping pleasantly in and out of his body, filling him and making him groan. He arched and cried out when the fingers teasing his own withdrew, only for that hand to wrap around his aching erection and fist him to orgasm.

Jim cried out, and he watched with a shuddering breath as Spock’s eyes cleared of the membrane, dark eyes blown wide, breath panting as he spilled himself, olive toned fingers stained by Jim’s release as he found his own. The faint flush of green in the other man’s cheeks was the last thing Jim saw as both the brandy and the shattering orgasm finally caught up with him and tipped him over the edge into darkness.


End file.
